


Personalized Mittens

by mikachuchu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform, concerned Adrien, flustered marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuchu/pseuds/mikachuchu
Summary: After forgetting her mittens at home, Marinette's hands are threatening to fall off from the cold. Good thing Adrien has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	Personalized Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> Number 10 from this [prompt list](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/post/634235092602142720/20-displays-of-affection)!

Torture. It was the only word Marinette could use to describe the horrendous experience she was living. And, like many disasters she came across, was self-inflicted. It could’ve been avoided. Maybe if she had planned more, or if she had been more focused, she could have prevented this dreadful fate. 

The disaster of the day?

She left her mittens at home. 

Her mother was always telling her to leave them in her jacket pockets instead of throwing them to the side or else she'll run out of the house without them. Sabine, like always, was right. 

On another, completely unrelated note, if Vogue Paris hadn’t released the exclusive pictures featuring Gabriel’s newest line and Paris’s favourite teenage supermodel, (thus forcing her to admire every picture religiously,) she wouldn’t have been late to meet her friends. Marinette would've forgotten her miraculous in the mad rush to get ready if they weren't pierced into her ears. 

But now, three hours into the Christmas festival at the Trocadero, Marinette’s hands were on the verge of falling off. The hot chocolate she got an hour ago to warm both herself and her hands was long gone, as was its warmth. Her friends, unaware of her discomfort, raced ahead to the next booth. 

“I don’t understand,” Tikki frowned as Marinette brought her hands to her mouth and breathed warm air onto her palms. “Why don’t you buy a new pair? Or tell your friends you’re cold? I’m sure they would understand, Marinette.” 

“Because,” she sighed, rubbing her hands together when her breath did little to help. “I spent all my allowance on new fabric… I’m just lucky Adrien was nice enough to buy us all hot chocolate earlier.” 

“Marinette! Catch up!” 

“Coming!” Snapping her purse back shut, Marinette shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and jogged to meet up with her friends. _Note to self: line my pockets with fleece._ When she caught up to them, Alya was quick to throw an arm around her shoulders and she gladly sank into her embrace; Alya was like her own personal heater. 

“We were thinking of grabbing snacks before the light show started.”

“Light show?”

Nino rose a brow. “Dudette, the Eiffel Tower light show, remember? You know, the whole reason we’re here?”

Right. There was a reason why she was still out in the freezing cold. “Right! Right. Yeah, snacks sound great!”

The moment Alya’s eyes went from excited to devious, Marinette’s blood ran cold (if it hadn’t been already). “Perfect! You can go ahead with Adrien and make sure we get good spots. Me and Nino will go grab the snacks!” 

Ah, yes. Another one of Alya’s schemes to force her and Adrien together. As if she didn’t already feel like dying. 

“Come on, Marinette. I’m sure there are some good seats left.” The eager smile on Adrien’s face was as bright as the sun. If she stared long enough, she could feel her bones regain some warmth. “Marinette?” She could never stare long enough. 

“Y-Yeah! Coming!” 

When they started walking towards the Eiffel tower, Adrien turned his smile back to her. “Have you seen the light show before?” 

“Yeah! You’re really beautiful…” _Wait a second._

“Huh?”

“I-I mean it! _It’s_ really beautiful. The light show. That’s… What I meant. Not that you aren’t beautiful either!” Marinette was quick to reassure him; the last thing she would want was for him to think she found him anything less than gorgeous. “B-But it’s not like I stare at you to know t-that! Because that would be reeeaaaally weird! L-Like creepy weird! And I wouldn’t do that! Haha, it’s more common knowledge than anything that you’re beautiful, you know?”

The more Adrien frowned at her and the longer she kept the desperate grin on her face, the more she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. 

“Marinette, are you okay? You’re stuttering a lot. You’re not cold, are you?” Ah. So, he wasn’t frowning at her in a wow-you’re-weird-I-would-never-marry-you-in-a-million-years kind of way. Instead, he was frowning out of concern for her. 

_Oh my God, Adrien’s concerned about my well being._

“I’m fine! Really,” she insisted as they stopped at an empty bench facing the tower for the light show. “You know what, I should really text Alya where we are so they can find us!” She didn’t make it far into her Alya-where-are-you-I've-been-alone-with-him-for-too-long-and-I-want-to-die rescue text. Marinette found it very hard to text with someone else’s hands over her own. Or, more specifically, Adrien Agreste’s hands. 

“Marinette! Your hands are so red! Why didn’t you say you were cold?” He didn’t give her much room to explain her case with how much he was fussing over her. He was right up against her, his hands easily covering her smaller ones as he blew hot air to warm her up. Really, just his close proximity and his hands on hers was enough to make her burn up. 

“A-Adrien, really! You’re so fine… I-I mean I’m so fine! Really!”

Adrien was as convinced as she was which wasn’t much at all. “No wonder you were stuttering so much. You should’ve said something.” 

“But we were having so much fun and I didn’t want to worry anyone. It’s not that big of a deal,” she insisted, not knowing how much more of his fussing she could take before she exploded. 

“Of course, your well-being is a big deal, Marinette. Your hands are all frostbitten.” He shook his head, frowning at her hands and he started to rub them between his. “Consider me your very own personalized mittens.” 

“W-What?” As much as she would absolutely love that, she was on the verge of bursting. “You don’t- That’s really not necessary.” 

“It’s the least I can do for a friend.” His smile completely over-shadowed the feeling of being friend-zoned and Marinette found herself easing into a smile of her own. 

“Alright. My mittens, then.” 

When Alya and Nino came back, they were pleasantly surprised to find the two so close together. For the sake of keeping Adrien’s hands on Marinette’s, Alya and Nino took turns feeding their best friends the snacks they bought. 

True to his words, his hands never left hers until the end of the light show and they had to start walking home. With a lot of insistence on Adrien’s part and just as much protests from Marinette, he leant her his own mittens until she got home safely. 

His mittens were designer, well-made, and lined with fleece, but they had nothing on Adrien’s hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if the Eiffel tower has light shows, but in this universe, it does.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://mikachu-chu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
